


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by TheSilverField



Series: I'm Not Going Anywhere [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Commander Erwin wakes up in the infirmary. Levi comes bearing bad news.





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

It hadn’t been long since Erwin had woken up in the infirmary, feeling lost. Incomplete. Broken. But when Levi, one of his closet and most trusted friends, walked in, there was a spark of hope in the Commander’s crestfallen, crystal blue eyes.

“Have they found him?”

Levi sat at Erwin’s right side, refusing to glance down at what belonged, but was missing. Was taken. His shining silver gaze never left Erwin’s, and it was quiet for a long while. So quiet you could hear a pin drop, and Erwin wondered if Levi hadn’t heard the question at all.

The soft sunlight of the early morning almost seemed cold as it poured through the open curtains. Light seemed like a lie without _him_ here, and Erwin was starting to get irritated at the silence. “Levi. Have they found Mike?”

In the presence of the Commander alone, Levi allowed his eyes to soften, his voice gentle and kind. “I’m sorry.” It was all he seemed able to say. Levi didn’t want to be the one to bring the news. He didn’t want to be the one to kill the light in such beautiful eyes, or break such a weary heart. He didn’t want to say the words _Mike is dead_ , because he still couldn’t quite believe it himself.

Erwin’s eyes widened for a split second, then he shook himself. “What do you mean? Do you know or don’t you? Stop fucking around. Where is he? Where is Mike?!” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but he couldn’t help it as his panic sky rocketed at the insinuation of those words. Words he had written more often than he should have in letters to the families of Scouts lost with every expedition.

Levi grit his teeth as his eyes hardened once more, but he didn’t snap. No. He understood this pain, this denial, too well to ever do such a thing. _Especially_ to Erwin. “Erwin, you know I would never fuck around with something like this. Mike… He’s _gone_ …”

And it was just like that, everything changed. The world that Erwin had known so well was falling apart. His heart, once mended by steady hands and a warm smile, by deep brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair, late night sex and good morning kisses, was ripping at the seams. Suddenly, the golden ring on his left hand seemed too heavy to bear. It was a reminder of vows not yet made, a new life never to be lived.

“Mike… He… How….” Erwin was suddenly numb, unaware of the tears spilling unapologetically down his sunken face. Unaware of his sobs, his wailing. His _screaming_. He was calling out for him. For his dear, sweet Mike. For the man who always made the bad days better, who accepted and loved him despite his flaws and brokenness.

The only man that could make him whole again.

Levi refused to leave, despite Erwin’s shouting at him to get out, his heart breaking every time he called out the other man’s name. He never thought he would see this day. Erwin Smith, thirteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion, seen as an unfeeling murderer by many, was unraveling before his very eyes.

He hated it.

Hours passed before Erwin’s voice finally gave out, choking on his own blood as he had screamed until his throat was raw, unable to produce a single sound. Levi hurriedly helped this hollow, torn apart masterpiece of a man clear the blood out of his throat, and laid him down to cover him with the thin blanket provided.

“I’ll go get you some pain medicine and another blanket.” The much shorter man whispered numbly, but stopped himself from standing when Erwin’s hand grabbed onto his. His skin suddenly felt hot, like it always did anywhere Erwin had brushed against him, and the look in the beloved man’s eyes was something Levi couldn’t refuse. It was pleading, and so, _so_ hurt.

“Alright… I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
